


a quiet morning on the falcon

by girlybookworm



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leia reminiscences on the earlier days when she was pregnant with ben</p>
            </blockquote>





	a quiet morning on the falcon

It was a peaceful morning on the falcon  and leia was leaning against her husband while he rubbed her belly. It had gotten pretty big at this point.  she figured it was only a few more months until she was due or that's what her doctor had  told her at least . her and han were still working on the nursery but she was filled with anticipation about the birth of her son. 

 

“I can't wait to meet our baby . what do you think he’ll be like ?”

 

“ well if he's a combination of the two of us then he must be pretty great already “

 

She reached over to smack her husband lightly on the arm 

“ no i'm serious . what do you think our son will be like ?”

 

“ ok well he’ll have beautiful brown hair and deep brown eyes . he’ll be smart and ambitious like you and he’ll be an excellent pilot like me . I’ll teach him how to fly and repair things  you’ll teach him how to give speeches and how to unite people .” 

 

“Hmm “ leia nodded along soaking up hans fantasy .

 

“Don't worry so much leia” . this baby's gonna be one of the best things to ever happen to us . we’ll be a family and we’ll always be happy together .”

 

She heard a knock on her door which broke her out of her memory . she had excused herself earlier when she had  felt absolutely overwhelmed by sorrow . she knew han was dead and she knew that she had lost her son completely to the darkside . she didn't need anyone to tell her that.

 

Then a voice came from the other side of the door 

 

“ general organa . umm i don't mean to bother you but i thought you’d like to know that we have a lead on your brother's disappearance .” 

 

“ thank you dameron.  I’ll be right there “ 

 

She wiped her tears away, took a deep breath and made her way to the door. 

  
Its funny how what was supposed to be the best thing to happen to them could turn out to be quite the opposite . 


End file.
